disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broadway Bound
"Broadway Bound & Gagged" is the second segment from the 65th episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are at Broadway in New York City. They are at a dance audition with some other people. However, the two accidentally ruin the dance and get kicked out by the manager. Timon and Pumbaa then try to come up with their own Broadway show, but Pumbaa mentions that putting on a show costs money. Timon points out that all you have to do is sign your name to pay for something, after the meerkat notices a woman charging a hot dog from a vendor. Pumbaa then suggests they do a show with meerkats and warthogs, but Timon tells Pumbaa that warthogs don't do Broadway shows anymore, showing him from a book that the past musicals with warthogs didn't work out. This leads to the two betting to see which one of them can make the best Broadway show. As the shows are going on, Timon and Pumbaa get autographs and go to each other's shows to see how each of them are doing. Then the Broadway shows go out of control with Timon and Pumbaa asking for more talented dancers. After the Broadway shows get ruined, Timon and Pumbaa, unable to pay for the expenses, get kicked out of their own show. Pumbaa then tells Timon that they've learned a lesson, which is that a show starring a warthog can do just as well as a show with meerkats. Trivia *The title is a parody of the Neil Simon play Broadway Bound. *One of the Broadway musicals starring a warthog which Timon shows Pumbaa in a book is called Guys and Hogs, which is a parody of the 1992 Broadway Musical, Guys and Dolls. Their voice actors, Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella, incidentally co-starred in that musical. Furthermore, Nathan Lane (born Joseph Lane) took his stage name from the musical's main character, "Nathan Detroit". *Bob Coffee is a parody of choreographer and director . *Pumbaa declares that his musical will have everything, exept the King of Siam. The King of Siam is one of the main characters in the musical The King and I. *The episode contains several parody titles of real Broadway musicals. Beyond Guys and Hogs / Guys and Dolls there's: **''Les Meerkats'' - Les Misérables **''Timon Superstar'' - Jesus Christ Superstar **''Sunday in the Park with Timon and Pumbaa'' - Sunday in the Park with George **''Timon and the Amazing Technicolor Pumbaa'' - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat **''Fiddler on the Hoof'' - Fiddler on the Roof **''Swineset Boulevard'' - Sunset Boulevard *Dorothy and Toto makes a brief cameo, after Pumbaa orders more hot air baloons. *Timon causes a chandelier to crash. This is an homeage to The Phantom of the Opera. *The "long-haired Bohemians" are an reference to the musical Hair. *Pumbaa decides to feature a giant painting, that resembles A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte by Georges Seurat. Seurat and his painting are both featured in the musical Sunday in the Park with George. *The man dancing around in the rain is an reference to Singin' in the Rain. *The exploding pinball machine is a reference to The Who's Tommy. *One of the things Pumbaa adds to his musical is a replica of the RMS Titanic. This is a reference to the Broadway musical Titanic. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes